"Studio Drama: Duncan vs. Lindsay" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
16:00 <@Chr|Iz|Trent> -- START -- 16:00 <@Chr|Iz|Trent> Chris: Last time on Studio Drama! 16:00 <@Chr|Iz|Trent> Chris: Our final five struggled with trust, and the treasure hunt adventure movie challenge. Instead of actually putting them through obstacles, we sent 'em off to find keys which would open treasure chests and unlock the invincibility prize. 16:00 <@Chr|Iz|Trent> Chris: Even though Courtney was still ticked off at Duncan for kissing Gwen, Duncan was even MORE ticked off at Justin for blabbing, so he enlisted Courtney to help vote him off. The two fell instantly in love again, well, sorta, and Courtney ended up winning invincibility for the second challenge in a row. Nice. 16:00 <@Chr|Iz|Trent> Chris: In the end, however, Courtney went behind Duncan's back and voted off Harold, causing a 2-1-1 vote and sending Harold straight to the Lame-o-sine. Fi-na-lly! Seeya, Harold. 16:00 <@Chr|Iz|Trent> Chris: As soon as Courtney and Duncan's romance started up again, so did the drama. In the superspy movie challenge, Courtney took supervillainy to a whole new level when she attempted to sabotage poor Lindsay, and took advantage of Justin. 16:00 <@Chr|Iz|Trent> Chris: Justin was ultimately booted out thanks to disqualification from the challenge, and at the awards ceremony, Duncan voted off his longtime girlfriend Courtney and ended things between them! Let's see her try to get her lawyers out of this one. Heh-heh. 16:00 <@Chr|Iz|Trent> Chris: Which brings us to the final two! Who would've guessed? And who will be taking home our grand prize of one million dollars? Find out right now on the uber-suspensful, totally shocking, nail-biting conclusion of... 16:01 <@Chr|Iz|Trent> Chris: STUDIO! DRAMA! 16:01 <@Chr|Iz|Trent> -- START -- 16:01 <@Chr|Iz|Trent> *screen flashes over to Lindsay's trailer* 16:01 <+Lindsay|> Oh my gosh, I like, can't believe I'm in the final two! This is so fantabulous! 16:01 * Lindsay| looks in the trailer mirror 16:01 <+Lindsay|> Eeeeee! 16:01 <+Lindsay|> Wait. Is this the right final two outfit? 16:01 <+Lindsay|> Oh well! I can't until I win the million! Me and Beth are totally going to go to France! 16:02 <+Lindsay|> or Paris... I can't decide which one... *thinks* 16:02 <@Chr|Iz|Trent> *screen flashes over to Duncan's trailer* 16:02 <@Duncan|> *Sleeping* 16:02 <@Duncan|> *Peacefully wakes up* 16:02 <@Duncan|> Ahhh, wow. No nerds snoring, no pretty boys using blow dryers? :| 16:02 <@Duncan|> This is the life! 16:02 <@Duncan|> (H) 16:02 <@Duncan|> ... 16:03 <@Duncan|> Kinda quiet, though... anyone? 16:03 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> *screen flashes over to the exterior of the trailers* 16:03 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Good morning, final two, and welcome to your last challenge EVER. 16:03 <+Lindsay|> Finally! This show is, like really doing a number on my hair. :c 16:03 <@Duncan|> Can we just cut the nonsense and hand me the million already? 16:03 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Slow down, Duncan. 16:03 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: There's still a little explaining to do. 16:03 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: After today, we'll be left with one winner and one teary-eyed, snot-faced loser that will not be leaving with the million bucks. 16:04 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: But first, a brief history on the final two. Last season, Geoff and Gwen battled it out for the million. But you guys would know that, since Lindsay's dating Geoff and, eh... Duncan's... not exactly quite sure what's going on there. 16:04 <+Lindsay|> Who...? 16:04 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Anyway, since we know you guys have been missing the company of your ex-competitors, you'll be seeing them tonight, back at the film lot to root you on in this final competition. 16:04 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Any final words before we begin what may be the most suspenseful part of your juvenile young lives? 16:04 <@Duncan|> Bring it on, McLean! 16:04 <+Lindsay|> Ooh! A million dollars. I can't wait. :3 16:04 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Okay, so, since you guys have made it to the final two, it's basically an all-out battle for the million. I guess you could call it a, uh, war? ;) 16:04 <+Lindsay|> Oooh, do we wear camo? 16:05 <+Lindsay|> (CONF) Fashion is my specialty! If the final challenge was another fashion movie, I would totally win! War is all sad and stuff :( 16:05 <@Duncan|> (Conf) I know me and Lindsay have been helping each other out these last couple challenges, but don't think for a second I'm gonna go easy on her. I'm in it to win it, baby! 16:05 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: No, Lindsay, no camo. 16:05 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: But you could get a chance to win... 16:05 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: ONE. 16:05 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: MILLION. 16:05 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: DOLLARS!!! 16:05 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: And that's exactly why today's challenge is the classic war movie! The three things intrinsic to any good war movie are the heartbreaking objective, awesome fight scenes, and of course, finding out which side wins. 16:06 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: So, to add a little more drama to this challenge's objective, we're throwing in last season's finalists, Geoff and Gwen. They've been trapped underneath the bleachers at the Gilded Chris awards ceremony for quite some time now. :D 16:06 <+Lindsay|> OH MY GOSH! 16:06 <@Duncan|> Wait, what? :| 16:06 <+Lindsay|> Oh, NOW I remember! Geoff! 16:06 <+Lindsay|> How could I forget poor Geoffy all season? He's my honey bunny! 16:06 <@Duncan|> Took ya long enough. 16:06 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Better go find them. Who knows what could happen to those poor suckers? This film set is crawling with deadly bugs, angry bears, and of course, Chef Hatchet! :D 16:06 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: But to make things more interesting, you guys have to take the long route, aka through the forest. First one to get to Geoff and Gwen will win the million. Annnd, go! 16:07 <@Duncan|> Aw, I'm coming, Gwen! *runs* 16:07 <+Lindsay|> Me, too, Geoffy! *runs* 16:07 <+Lindsay|> So, uh, Duncan. 16:07 <@Duncan|> Yeah? 16:07 <+Lindsay|> *runs next to him* Are you and Gwen like, official now? c: 16:07 <@Duncan|> :| 16:07 <@Duncan|> Pff, I dunno, ask her. 16:07 <+Lindsay|> Because you two are like, so cute! :D 16:08 <@Duncan|> Thanks? :| 16:08 <+Lindsay|> You and Courtney totally weren't right! 16:08 <@Duncan|> You're telling me. 16:08 <+Lindsay|> Or was it left...? Never mind! But she was really mean. Uh good luck though! 16:08 <@Duncan|> Yeah, I'll try not to beat you too badly. ;) 16:08 <@Duncan|> *running* 16:08 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> -- AWARDS CEREMONY -- 16:08 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> *screen flashes over to the awards ceremony, where the thirteen ex-castmates are seen sitting in the bleachers with Chef Hatchet* 16:09 <+Beth> *holding hands with DJ* 16:09 <@Chef|Justin> Justin: Where are they, Chris? My lips are getting chapped. 16:09 <+Courtney|Katie> C: Yeah, and I sort of have a lawsuit to file against my attorney. 16:09 <+Courtney|Katie> C: Let's hurry this up. 16:09 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> I: Ooh, I see them! I see them! *points into the distance* Look! :-O 16:09 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Duncan, Lindsay! Nice of you guys to join us. Sucks that it took you guys so long; I probably should've told you earlier that the whole Geoff and Gwen thing was a stunt. 16:09 <@Duncan|> :| 16:09 <@Duncan|> Grrrrrr... 16:10 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Yep, as you can see, they're perfectly safe. For now. And the whole fighting stuff? Yeah, not gonna happen. 16:10 <@Heather|Gwen> G: Nice one, Chris. 16:10 <+Lindsay|> Aww, do I still get to see him? :c 16:10 <+Geoff|> *waves at Lindsay* :D 16:10 <+Lindsay|> *waves back* 16:10 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> T: *glares at Duncan* 16:10 <@Duncan|> Hey, buddy? @Trent 16:10 <@Duncan|> What's up? @Trent 16:11 <@Duncan|> Still crazy, I see. @Trent 16:11 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> T: *sighs and turns his head* 16:11 <@Heather|Gwen> H: So everything you told them about the war challenge was fake? 16:11 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Precisely, Heather. Though this is still a war, it's not going to be physical. Here's how the final challenge is going to work. 16:11 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Tonight, it's all about you guys, the thirteen losers from Studio Drama. You guys will ask our finalists questions one-by-one about anything pertaining to the show, their experience on Studio Drama, what they're going to do with the money, or just anything to make 'em crack. 16:11 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: You can direct your question at one finalist, both finalists, or you can choose to skip your turn. In the end though, you, the jury, will pick the winner of Studio Drama by voting in this season's makeup trailer confessional! 16:11 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: You may gasp, now. 16:11 <@Duncan|> :| 16:12 <+DJ|Leshawna> :o 16:12 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> I: :-O 16:12 <@Duncan|> Uhhhhhh, I totally didn't mean any of that. Heh, heh... :| @Trent 16:12 <+Courtney|Katie> C: :D 16:12 <+Courtney|Katie> C: (conf) I know EXACTLY who I'm voting for! Duncan is gonna regret EVER ending things with me, and kissing GWEN while I was gone. UGH. :@ 16:12 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Duncan and Lindsay, you may join me onstage and sit on this magnificent throne. Since we couldn't afford two on the account of the chair being made out of real gold, you can share the spot. 16:12 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Meanwhile, we'll give Katie a chance to ask her question. Being the first castmate voted out of the game, you'd know what it's like to be the first one grilled at the aftermath show. So now, it's your turn to think of a puzzler! 16:12 <@Duncan|> *Squeezes into chair* 16:13 <+Lindsay|> *squeezes* 16:13 <+Courtney|Katie> K: Ooh. 16:13 <+Courtney|Katie> K: My very own question. 16:13 <+Courtney|Katie> K: Well, I want to direct this at Lindsay, my BFF. 16:13 <@Heather|Gwen> G: Isn't she Beth's best friend now? 16:13 <+Courtney|Katie> K: Whatever, we're still tight! 16:13 <+Courtney|Katie> K: Not as tight as me and Sadie, but. 16:13 <+Courtney|Katie> K: Okay, anyway. 16:14 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Katie. 16:14 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: We're kind of on a time schedule. :| 16:14 <+Courtney|Katie> K: Oh, sorry. c: 16:14 <+Courtney|Katie> K: Okay, Lindsay, how does it feel to beat everyone else on the film lot? 16:14 <+Courtney|Katie> K: I know last season everyone called you dumb, but I always knew you were bright! 16:14 <+Courtney|Katie> K: And now you've made it to the finals. Eeeeee! :D 16:14 <+Lindsay|> It feels so cool! Even though like, I broke my nails sometimes and got pushed around a lot, it's just awesome knowing that I made it! I know people like like Hannah, SheLana, Carlie and everyone. Those people SAY I'm dumb, but I'm really smarter than you think! It just feels awesome! ... So what was the question again? 16:14 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: *sighs* 16:15 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Noah. 16:15 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Maybe you have something more riveting. 16:15 <+Noah|> *groans* 16:15 <@Noah|> Fine. 16:15 <@Noah|> My question is for Lindsay. 16:15 <@Noah|> Please, Lindsay, enlighten us here. 16:15 <+Lindsay|> What does that mean? o-o 16:15 <@Noah|> How did you manage to make it this far with the I.Q. of a ham sandwich? 16:16 <+Lindsay|> *claps hands* Well, I think I made a lot of friends... and, EW! Ham sandwiches have WAY too many carbs... 16:16 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Geoff, my man, what's your question? 16:16 <+Geoff|> Alright. 16:16 <+Geoff|> My question is for Lindsay tonight. 16:16 <+Geoff|> What is my name? 16:16 <+Lindsay|> ... Geoff! :D 16:17 <+Lindsay|> I like, totally remember now! 16:17 <+Geoff|> ... you remember? 16:17 <+Geoff|> :o 16:17 <+Geoff|> YOU REMEMBER! 16:17 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Really? -_- 16:17 <@Heather|Gwen> H: That is so lame. 16:17 <+Geoff|> LINDSAY! 16:18 <+Geoff|> :D 16:18 <+Lindsay|> GEOFF! I love you so much! I wish I could hug you right now! 16:18 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Well, at least we have our buddy Trent here with us. 16:18 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Care to give us a question? 16:18 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> T: ... 16:18 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> T: My question's for... 16:18 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> T: Duncan. :| 16:18 <@Duncan|> Hey, bud. 16:19 <+Courtney|Katie> K: Wow, he's scary when he's angry. 16:19 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> T: ... Dude. What gives you the right to STEAL MY GIRLFRIEND? :@ 16:19 <@Duncan|> :| 16:19 <@Heather|Gwen> G: Seriously? -_- 16:19 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: :| 16:19 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Awwwwkward. 16:19 <@Heather|Gwen> H: Hm. I don't know about you, but I'm enjoying this. ^_^ @Gwen 16:19 <@Duncan|> All right, man. 16:20 <@Duncan|> 1. I didn't steal Gwen from you. 16:20 <@Duncan|> And 2. Why don't you man up and actually talk about it with her instead of me? :@ 16:20 <@Heather|Gwen> G: Guys, quit it. 16:20 <@Heather|Gwen> G: You're acting like five-year-olds. 16:20 <@Duncan|> Pffft, fine. >~> 16:20 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> T: You didn't seem to ask for MY OPINION when you took Gwen away from me. 16:20 <+Courtney|Katie> C: I think Trent is rightfully angry. 16:20 <+Courtney|Katie> C: You don't just STEAL boyfriends, Gwen. :@ 16:21 <+Courtney|Katie> C: And same goes for you, DUNCAN. 16:21 <@Chef|Justin> J: *winces* 16:21 <@Duncan|> >~> @Trent 16:21 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> T: >.> @Duncan 16:21 <@Heather|Gwen> G: This is way too much unnecessary drama. 16:21 <@Heather|Gwen> G: Can Leshawna just go now? 16:21 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Alright, good idea. Leshawna? 16:21 <+DJ|Leshawna> Ok, mine's for Duncan. All you've done this season is fool around with Gwen, make Trent go crazy, and make Courtney even crazier! So my question? What are your REAL feelings towards Gwen? And don't lie for Courtney's sake. You better tell the truth! Got that? 16:22 <@Duncan|> :| 16:22 <@Duncan|> Uh. 16:22 <@Duncan|> I mean, pffft. She's cool, I guess. 16:22 <+DJ|Leshawna> >.> 16:22 <+DJ|Leshawna> Boy 16:22 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> T: Some love there. >.> 16:22 <@Duncan|> Awww, fine. >~> 16:22 <@Duncan|> ...She's one of the greatest girls I've ever met... 16:22 <@Duncan|> She's smart, and sweet, and not all prissy and stuff. 16:23 <@Duncan|> I like her, okay? 16:23 <@Duncan|> Happy!? :@ 16:23 <+DJ|Leshawna> :) Yes, I am! 16:23 <+DJ|Leshawna> now was that so hard 16:23 <@Duncan|> Man, making me all sappy and junk. >~> 16:23 <+Harold|> H: Man, who ordered the cheese because this is really cheesy! XD 16:23 <@Duncan|> Shut it, Harold. :@ 16:23 <@Heather|Gwen> G: :$ 16:23 <@Heather|Gwen> G: Uhhh. 16:24 <@Heather|Gwen> H: Okay, enough of the sappy love story. 16:24 <@Heather|Gwen> H: Let's get ON with it already! :@ 16:24 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Hahaha! 16:24 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Looks like Mr. Tough ain't so tough. 16:24 <@Duncan|> >~> 16:24 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Anyway. 16:24 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Beth. 16:24 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Your question is? 16:25 <+Beth> After all the drama right now, I figured it'd been going on enough. 16:25 <+Beth> So my question is for you Duncan. 16:25 <+Beth> Just to smooth things over, what do you like about Courtney the most? 16:25 <@Duncan|> ... >~> 16:25 <@Duncan|> Uhhhhhh, I guess I like her, I dunno, hair? >~> 16:25 <+Courtney|Katie> C: WHAT? 16:25 <+Courtney|Katie> C: We dated for a whole season! 16:25 <+Courtney|Katie> C: That's the best you can come up with?! 16:26 <@Duncan|> What, that's a compliment! :@ 16:26 <+Courtney|Katie> C: Ugh! Whatever. 16:26 <+Courtney|Katie> C: Gwen can have you for all I care! 16:26 <@Heather|Gwen> G: He's not a piece of property, Courtney. 16:26 <@Heather|Gwen> G: He's a human being. 16:26 <+Courtney|Katie> C: Well, that HUMAN BEING is getting SUED after I leave this show! 16:26 <+Courtney|Katie> C: I'm calling my lawyers! 16:26 <+Beth> *seeing the drama* Oh... um... can we just get to DJ? 16:27 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Beth's boy toy, DJ. 16:27 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: What do you have to offer? 16:27 <+DJ|Leshawna> Hmmmmm. Why do you two think you deserve to win? 16:27 <+Lindsay|> I think I deserve to win, because I'm pretty, smart, nice and loyal, and I've worked like, really hard to get here. c: 16:27 <+Lindsay|> Also, I really like cats! Okay, that was sort of unrelated, but. 16:27 <+DJ|Leshawna> Right. Duncan? 16:27 <@Duncan|> I definitely deserve to win because after all this insanity that happened to me this season *glares at Courtney*, I deserve some compensation. 16:27 <+Courtney|Katie> C: Hmph. 16:28 <+Courtney|Katie> C: As if you deserve anything. 16:28 <+Courtney|Katie> K: Oh, Duncan's so right! He's gone through a lot... who do I vote for now? D: 16:28 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Hm. Gwen, care to ask your boyfriend a question? The delinquent, not the musician. xD 16:28 <@Heather|Gwen> G: *stands* My question is for BOTH the finalists. 16:28 <+Lindsay|> Ooh, yay! :D 17:28 <@Heather|Gwen> G: Look, if I won a million bucks, obviously I would spend most of it on myself. I'm not going to lie there. 17:28 <@Heather|Gwen> G: But what about the environment, and other causes? 17:28 <@Heather|Gwen> G: Do you have any plans to do ANYTHING charitable with your mil? 17:28 <@Duncan|> I heard about this cool thing about bringing the dinosaurs back. 17:29 <@Duncan|> I'd definitely give a couple G's to that cause. 17:29 <+Lindsay|> Yeah, I'm going to like walk up to random homeless people and give them money, so they can get the new gutah or whatever purses! c: 17:29 <+Lindsay|> I mean like, just because your poor doesn't mean you don't deserve fashion. c: 17:29 <@Heather|Gwen> G: Wow, I didn't expect both of those. 17:29 <@Heather|Gwen> G: I guess I've made up my mind, but. 17:29 <@Heather|Gwen> G: I still think you guys both deserve to win. 17:29 <@Heather|Gwen> G: :) 17:29 <+Lindsay|> Thank you! c: 17:30 <@Heather|Gwen> H: Boring. >.> 17:30 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Let's see if Heather has anything sensible to bring to the table. PLEASE. :'( 17:30 <@Heather|Gwen> H: Well, I already know who I'M voting for. 17:30 <@Heather|Gwen> H: Needless to say, it should be ME sitting in that chair instead of you two LOSERS. 17:30 <@Heather|Gwen> H: I was the one with all the strategic smarts, the will to win, the brains, AND the courage! 17:30 <@Heather|Gwen> H: If it wasn't for a lot of bad luck and completely incompetent team members, I would be up there RIGHT NOW! 17:30 <@Heather|Gwen> H: What kind of CRAPPY SHOW eliminates their best contender? UGH! I better not run into either of you in the REAL WORLD, EVER! :@ 17:30 <+Lindsay|> :o 17:31 <+Lindsay|> That's sooo mean! 17:31 <+Lindsay|> And I'm not a loser, I'm in the final 2! :D 17:31 <@Duncan|> You have a point. @Lindsay 17:31 <@Duncan|> I mean, the only losers here are the ones in the bleachers right now. Like you. @Heather 17:31 <@Heather|Gwen> H: Aaaaaaargh! 17:31 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Okay, Heather, that's enough of that. Izzy, maybe you have some sanity left for us. 17:31 <+Beth> *nodding* 17:31 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> I: Aha, okay! 17:32 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> I: My question is... 17:32 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> I: For both of you! 17:32 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> I: Let's say both of you were dating someone. 17:32 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> I: And that person was really AWESOME and COOL. 17:32 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> I: ... And then you found out that person started collecting your hair and had a secret closet with all these pictures of you. 17:32 <+Lindsay|> Uh, what kind of question is this...? 17:32 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> I: No, just wait, just wait. 17:32 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> I: So then you found out. 17:33 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> I: And that person did something... questionable. :| 17:33 <@Duncan|> :| 17:33 <+Lindsay|> :| 17:33 <@Duncan|> Is there something you're not telling us, Izzy? 17:33 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> I: How would you hide the ev- er, deal with that person? :p 17:33 <@Duncan|> :| 17:33 <+Lindsay|> Uhhh... 17:33 <+Lindsay|> Ooh! I know! I'd take the hair, and donate it to charity! :D 17:34 <@Duncan|> Psh. Well, a good hit with a baseball bat usually sets people straight. 17:34 <+Lindsay|> Ouch, that's like, so painful. :c 17:34 <@Duncan|> Hey, never said I was nice. @Lindsay 17:34 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> I: Hm... interesting. 17:34 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: :|""""""" 17:34 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Okay, not sure what that was. 17:34 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Harold, your turn. Make it quick. -_-' 17:34 <+Harold|> H: Oh boy! 17:35 <+Harold|> H: My question's for both the finalists on this loveliest of days. 17:35 <+Courtney|Katie> C: Oh, no one wants to hear it, Harold. :@ 17:35 <+Courtney|Katie> C: Just make it fast! 17:35 <+Harold|> H: How would you guys spend the million if you won? 17:35 <@Duncan|> Nice. I would throw a rager, maybe give a couple bucks to the people I like, and then buy my own country. 17:35 <+Lindsay|> If I won the money, I'd go on a trip to Paris with Beth and Katie, go on a huge shopping spree, and use the rest to start up my own fashion chain stores. And like I told Greta, I would totally donate some to the homeless. 17:35 <+Harold|> Nice, Lindsay! And Duncan? :@ 17:35 <+Harold|> .....You sir just lost a vote! :@ 17:36 <@Duncan|> Like I want yours. >~> @Harold 17:36 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Here's a better question. 17:36 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: If I was to have Chef chase Harold out of here right now, would any of you help him? 17:36 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: *snaps fingers* 17:36 <+Harold|> :o *runs off* 17:36 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: The gorgeous Justin. 17:36 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: What do you have to offer? 17:36 <@Chef|Justin> Justin: Alright, so. 17:37 <@Chef|Justin> Justin: I know that everyone has already asked you guys really hard questions, so mine should be a no-brainer. 17:37 <@Chef|Justin> Justin: If you had to pick between the million dollars or being able to look at my gorgeous abs for an entire day, which one would you pick? ;) 17:37 <@Duncan|> ... 17:37 <@Duncan|> Seriously? >~> 17:37 <+Lindsay|> The million dollars, duh! Then I could hire you so I could look at them, but, Geoff's are sorta better! c: 17:37 <@Chef|Justin> Justin: :o 17:37 <@Chef|Justin> Justin: My abs are not for hire. >.> 17:37 <@Duncan|> I'd say your abs for your vote, but then that would make me a liar... 17:38 <@Chef|Justin> Justin: :@ 17:38 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: And, Courtney. You're last up. Try to make it fast. 17:38 <+Courtney|Katie> C: Hmph. 17:38 <+Courtney|Katie> C: My question is for both finalists. 17:38 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: AND THAT'S ALL THE TIME WE HAVE LEFT. PLEASE CAST YOUR VOTES IN THE CONFESSIONAL. 17:38 <+Courtney|Katie> C: What? 17:38 <+Courtney|Katie> C: NO!! 17:38 <+Courtney|Katie> C: :@ 17:39 <@Chef|Justin> Justin: Chris, have a heart. >.> 17:39 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Okay, okay, fine. 17:39 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Make it quick. 17:39 <+Courtney|Katie> C: Good! 17:39 <+Courtney|Katie> C: *sigh* 17:39 <+Courtney|Katie> C: You would NOT want to miss out on this question. 17:39 <+Courtney|Katie> C: So. 17:39 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: AND THAT'S ALL THE TIME WE HAVE LEFT, FOR REAL THIS TIME. CAST YOUR VOTES, CAST! 17:40 <+Courtney|Katie> C: UGGGH. 17:40 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> C: :D 17:40 <+Courtney|Katie> K: (conf) Go, Lindsay! Go, go! 17:40 <+Noah|> (CONF) *writes down vote* 16:40 <+Geoff|> (CONF) Woo-hoo! *throws slip of paper into the air* 17:40 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> T: (CONF) *writes down vote, sighs* 17:40 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: (conf) Mm-mm-mm! Duncan's got my vote. He's a team player for real. 17:40 <+Beth> (conf) *casts vote* This is really hard! Lindsay, I guess? 17:41 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: (conf) *hides slip of paper* Sorry, dude. Its a secret. 17:41 <@Heather|Gwen> G: (conf) No way. *pushes camera out of way* 17:41 <@Heather|Gwen> H: (conf) OBVIOUSLY, I'm voting for-- :o That wig would look PERFECT on me! *runs off-screen* 17:41 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> I: (conf) *writes on walls* AHAHAHAHAHA. :| 17:41 <+Harold|> (CONF) *votes* Wicked. (H) 17:41 <@Chef|Justin> Justin: (conf) *rips off shirt, votes* ;) 17:41 <+Courtney|Katie> (conf) Arrrghhh... *angrily writes name down, pen explodes in face* Augh! No way! 17:42 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> *screen pans out* 17:42 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: A million dollars will be awarded right now! 17:42 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Whose will it be? I have the votes with me right now, contained in this urn! 17:42 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: So let's get to it! *fishes hand in* 17:42 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Alright! First vote... 17:42 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: ... for Duncan! 17:43 <@Duncan|> (H) 17:43 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: And a second... *fishes hand in* for Duncan! 17:43 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: That's two votes for Duncan, and zero votes for Lindsay. 17:43 <+Lindsay|> :c 17:43 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: *fishes hand in, pulls out two votes* 17:43 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Whoa! Two votes Lindsay! 17:44 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: That's two votes Lindsay, and two votes Duncan. 17:44 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: *reaches hand in, pulls out two more* 17:44 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: That's one vote... for Duncan... and another for Lindsay. :D 17:44 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: *tosses slip away* 17:44 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: *reaches hand in* 17:44 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Four votes Duncan! *reaches* And four votes Lindsay! 17:44 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: *reaches hand in* 17:45 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Two more for Lindsay! 17:45 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: *reaches hand in* 17:45 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: And two more for Duncan! 17:45 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: That's six votes for Duncan, and six votes for Lindsay. 17:46 <@Heather|Gwen> H: How long is this gonna take? :@ 17:47 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: This leaves us with only one vote left. 17:47 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: *reaches in* 17:47 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Okay! We've got the vote! 17:47 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: AND THE SEASON TWO. 17:47 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: STUDIO DRAMA WINNER. 17:47 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: IS. 17:48 <+Harold|> :o 17:48 <+Lindsay|> :0 17:48 <@Heather|Gwen> :o 17:48 <@Duncan|> :| 17:48 <+Geoff|> :-O 17:48 <@Duncan|> *shakes in anticipation* 17:49 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: ................................... 17:49 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: LINDSAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:49 <+Geoff|> :-O 17:49 <@Heather|Gwen> H: :o 17:49 <+Lindsay|> Oh my gosh! Yay! 17:49 <+Geoff|> YES! :D 17:49 <+Courtney|Katie> K: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 17:50 <+Geoff|> LINDS, YOU WON! *runs onstage and hugs Lindsay* 17:50 <+Geoff|> :D 17:50 <@Duncan|> Aw, man. >~> 17:50 <+Geoff|> We're like... 17:50 <+Geoff|> the richest couple EVER! 17:50 <+Geoff|> :o 17:50 <+Lindsay|> Awww, thanks, guys! I love you all! 17:52 <+Beth> Love you too, Linds! *kisses DJ* 17:52 <+Noah|> That...was shocking. 17:52 <@Duncan|> Shut it, Harold. :@ 17:52 <+Geoff|> I'm so proud of you babe! 17:52 <+Geoff|> :D 17:53 <@Heather|Gwen> G: *winks at Duncan* 17:53 <@Duncan|> *Smiles, waves back awkwardly* 17:53 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: And so it ends! 17:53 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: Thanks, from me, your beloved and humble host, Chris McLean. 17:53 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: And our winner Lindsay. 17:53 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: IT'S BEEN A GREAT SEASON, RIGHT HERE ON THE FILM SET. 17:54 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: DRAMA, HEARTBREAK, AND ROMANCE. 17:54 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: ALL RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW. 17:54 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: ON. 17:55 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: STUDIO. 17:55 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> Chris: DRAMA!!!!!!!!!!! 17:55 <@Ch|Iz|Trent> -- END -- S S S